Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {1} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {0} & {1} \\ {-1} & {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}-{0} & {1}-{0} & {-2}-{1} \\ {-1}-{-1} & {4}-{3} & {-2}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {1} & {-3} \\ {0} & {1} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$